Touch
by PeaceLightVictory
Summary: Shaylee finds herself contemplating Jareth's gloves and the lack of actual contact. One-shot. Fluffiness ensues.


**Author's Note: Here's a sweet, fluffy one-shot about my OC and Jareth. =D I had the idea going through my head and I didn't want to work on homework so... this happened. Haha! This is set shortly after LMD and waaaaaaay before Goblin Princess. As you will figure out as you read. Anywho! Without much further ado, I give you _Touch_.**

* * *

Touch

It was a pleasantly warm night in the Underground. One of those nights when people could leave windows open so they could hear the crickets and nocturnal creatures of the Labyrinth and to feel the evening breeze. The sky was clear and brilliantly lit up by the stars and the moon above.

The Castle Beyond the Goblin City was silent for the night. No goblin courtiers ran around making merry and the servants had gone to bed long ago. Only a few remained awake to travel on their last round through the castle halls. One Fay woman with dark brown hair pulled up into a tight bun glided through the halls and up stairs.

Her brown eyes searched for anything amiss as she walked. Coming to a stop in front of one door, she lifted a hand to knock. "Shaylee?" the woman called. Her pointed ears listened but she heard no reply. Frowning, the woman tried the door's handle. It was unlocked. Peering into the large room delicately furnished with light colors - the predominant color being green. The Fay woman frowned in confusion. The room was empty. "Now where could she have gone?"

Deciding that the young woman in question had gone somewhere for a brief visit, the Fay moved on. Finally finishing her round, the woman retreated to the kitchens. She decided it would be a nice reward to make herself some tea and find some of the cook's hidden sweets. As the woman began bustling about, she stopped at the sight of the slightly ajar door that led out to the servant gardens. The Fay set down the kettle she held in her hands and curiously opened the door to look about.

A smile graced her lips at the familiar sight before her. Stepping out into the moonlight, the Fay said, "So this is where you got to, Shaylee."

A young woman sat on a wicker bench beneath a large tree. Her auburn waves were pulled back and away from her face but there were still some tendrils that hung down around her face. Her gray eyes left their search of the sky to look at the woman addressing her and a smile lit up her eyes and pale face. "I did not know you were looking for me, Blythe."

"May I come join you?" Blythe enquired, her brown eyes smiling.

"Yes of course." Shaylee waited until Blythe was seated in the wicker chair across from her before speaking again. "The night is pleasant today."

Blythe chuckled. "The weather has been pleasant for a very long time - thanks to someone's influence on the king no doubt."

Shaylee blushed the color of her hair all the way to the tips of her elongated Sprite ears. "I am sure there is no connection between his moods to the weather."

"We shall never know." The Fay laughed before settling back against the chair's back. "So what brought you out here?"

The young woman shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose I can think best while sitting here. I did a lot of thinking out here when Jareth and I were trying to wade through our emotions."

Blythe watched the Sprite closely. "And you are thinking about something serious again? Something about you and Jareth?"

"It is nothing - serious." Shaylee reassured, looking up at the sky once more. "Just - puzzling."

"Such as?" Blythe inquired.

Shaylee was silent for several minutes before saying, "He hasn't touched me." She hastened to add, "Without his gloves I mean." The young woman blushed crimson. "Well he has but that was when my throat was - back when I was poisoned he performed some healing magic to ease the pain."

Blythe was smiling in amusement and trying very hard not to laugh at the Sprite's embarrassment. "Well," she said slowly, "I have never understood why he and his parents wore those gloves. Perhaps that is something you should ask him?" Rising, the Fay sighed. "I am going to make myself some tea before I turn in for the night. I hope to speak with you again tomorrow when neither one of us is very busy."

"Who would think that wedding planning could keep us apart when we are the ones doing all the planning." Shaylee grinned up at her friend.

Blythe laughed as she nodded in agreement. "It is a strange phenomenon. Well, good night, Shaylee."

"Good night, Blythe." Shaylee watched her friend's departure until the door to the kitchen had shut. Her gaze returned to the stars but then she was no longer content to sit beneath the tree and think. Standing, she walked toward the gate hidden by branches and ivy. Shaylee pushed the wooden gate open and slipped out onto the dirt path. The Labyrinth hummed cheerfully beneath her feet. Shaylee smiled and said, "Lead me someplace new."

The living creature that was the Labyrinth purred it's consent and the vibrations urged her onward. Shaylee traversed the twists and turns, listening to all the sounds of the Labyrinth. Eventually, she came upon a small waterfall and brook. Crystals glowed from the rocks that the water flowed over. The Sprite silently thanked the Labyrinth as she sank down on a fallen log. Tucking her skirts around her, Shaylee watched the water and the fish that sparkled as brilliantly as the gems.

"Why the deep contemplations?" A familiar masculine voice asked from behind her. Shaylee smiled and tilted her head, listening to the leather boots whisper against the grass.

"No particular reason. I suppose I am just curious." Turning, she smiled up at the man standing behind her with his arms crossed in front of his white poet's shirt. "How did you know I was in deep contemplation?"

The Fay man grinned, showing off his white teeth, and chuckled. Placing his gloved hands on her shoulders, he leaned down to whisper beside her ear. "You always go sit beneath that tree in the servant garden when you need to think." His thumb began a gentle caress of the flesh of her shoulder that was left exposed. "Did you think I had not noticed?"

"You know me so well, Jareth." She giggled, capturing Jareth's hand in hers. She tugged him down so he was sitting beside her. Shaylee welcomed the kiss and let her hands come up behind his head so she could bury her fingers in his wild blonde hair. She loved feeling the silkiness of his hair.

Jareth pulled away from her and stared into her eyes - searching. "Curious about what, love?"

Shaylee knew he wouldn't let go of the subject so easily. Sometimes - depending on the cause of her thoughts - Jareth would understand her reluctance and hesitancy. Other times, he just seemed to know that she needed to get the thought out into the open. He had such wonderful insight sometimes. In this instance though, telling him seemed a bit - silly.

Looking away, she leaned against his shoulder. Shaylee smiled slightly when he encircled her waist with his arm. "You may laugh at me."

"It's quite possible." Jareth answered, earning a gentle slap on his chest. He smirked and pressed his lips to the top of her head. "I make no promises that I won't."

Sighing, Shaylee shook her head slightly. "Jareth - you - why do you wear your gloves?" He stilled. Fearing she had something wrong she hastened to say, "I only was wondering because you never take them off - to - touch - me." Shaylee could feel herself blushing. She wanted nothing more than to bury her face into her hands in mortification but Jareth - when he had wrapped his arms around her - had entwined his fingers with hers, effectively capturing her hands.

"I -" He tightened his grip on her hands then loosened them as if self-conscious. Beginning again, Jareth said, "To answer your first question, as a High Fay and a _royal_ High Fay - I have more power. The Labyrinth gives me its magic as well as I give it some of mine. My parents discovered this when they first began ruling. To avoid any - accidents - they had special gloves made. These gloves help me control myself should I lose my hold on my emotions."

"Because emotions are the root of magic." Shaylee supplied for herself. Jareth nodded. She asked, "Then why did you take your gloves off that one time to ease my pain?"

"I was in control of my emotions then because I was focused on my task. And to counteract that specific poison and damage, I needed a great deal of my magic." Jareth explained.

"So - you have not taken them off recently because you can't control your emotions around me?" Shaylee inquired with an almost teasing voice.

He laughed and pressed another kiss on her cheek. "Don't go giving yourself a huge ego."

"You do it all the time." She countered, turning her head to smile up at him. Shaylee tilted her head slightly in thought. "Do your parents not touch?"

Jareth shrugged. "I recall them doing so when I was a lad. I believe it is because they both had the same magic so instead of harming each other, they were immune."

Shaylee lowered her gaze to their hands. "Do you think that - well since we are engaged and the Labyrinth has accepted me - then perhaps -"

"Perhaps you have the same magic." Jareth finished in a hushed voice. Before Shaylee could speak, Jareth was pulling his hands from hers and was pulling off one glove. He hesitated, looking at Shaylee with such intensity. "If - anything should happen -"

"I trust you." Shaylee reassured him. He nodded before reaching out and gently lifting her small, pale hand and grasping it in his large and lean hand. Feeling his smooth hand on her work, roughened skin - Shaylee blushed and pulled back her hand.

He looked up at her in shock. "Shaylee? Have I harmed you?"

She shook her head but wouldn't meet his gaze. "My hands are - are the hands of a slave."

Jareth did not hesitate in taking her hand this time and pulled her fingers to his lips. He pressed a kiss to the palm of her hand and watched as her face lifted to look at him. "I love the hands of a princess." he whispered. Without so much as a thought, Jareth sent away the remaining glove with a flick of magic and captured both her hands in his. For several moments he was content just holding her hands.

Slowly, he let one hand trail up her arm then the other followed suit on her opposite arm. Jareth watched her face carefully to make sure that wasn't hurting her before letting his eyes fall so he could watch the path his hands were taking. "You're soft." He murmured. Shaylee wasn't sure if he was speaking to her or to himself. She shivered when his hands brushed beneath the capped sleeves of her dress. Jareth lifted one hand from her arm to lay it against her neck. Shaylee was almost certain that the smirk that crossed his face was because he had found her pulse which gave away her erratic heartbeat.

"Enjoying this, love?" He let his eyes flick away from where his hand lay to gaze at her with a mixture of amusement and want. Shaylee closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. It felt like fire with a little spark of something else - not painful but definitely pleasurable. Both of Jareth's hands cupped her face and his thumbs briefly brushed against her lips. One hand traveled toward her hair and Shaylee felt the pins holding her hair back being gently tugged from her hair. The auburn curls fell away, allowing Jareth to tangle his fingers into the soft curls.

Shaylee felt his hand at the back of her neck and the sensation caused her to shiver yet again. Opening her eyes, she looked up at him in wonder. Slowly, Shaylee raised her own hand to press it against his hand still resting against her cheek. Gripping onto his wrist, she held it where it was as she turned her head to press her own kiss against the palm. Jareth broke free of her hold and pulled her toward him. She tilted her head back to give him better access to her lips and was almost shocked at the instantly heated kiss.

As her eyes fluttered shut, the only coherent thought in her mind was that she loved the sensation more than her enhanced ability to hear. Shaylee moaned in delight as Jareth squeezed the back of her neck. He chuckled before parting, letting her catch her breath. She swallowed and opened her eyes enough so she could see Jareth. "I didn't even get to tell you that I love your touch."

Jareth brushed his fingers over her lips before descending on them again. This time with a gentle kiss. Backing away, yet still hovering over her mouth, Jareth said, "A picture is worth a thousand words. And your face is more beautiful than any painting."

Shaylee hummed and leaned once more into the hand cupping her cheek. "Who's inflating egos now?"

His eyes traced her face while the hand tangled in her hair played with her curls. "My touch didn't - hurt you?"

Lifting her own hand from his arm that she had gripped during their first kiss, Shaylee brushed her fingers against his jaw. She bit her lip to suppress a giggle when he made a sound akin to purring. "No. You didn't hurt me."

"What did it feel like?" Jareth questioned.

"Like fire dancing along my skin." Shaylee answered. "And jolts of - magic." She lingered on that last word in puzzlement. "However, it felt so - so good."

Jareth frowned and seemed to focus his attention on his hand once more. Eyes widening, he said, "That's because it _was_ magic."

Shaylee looked at her hand when she felt something spark between her and Jareth. Little bolts of magic passed from her fingertips to his jaw and the muscles in his face twitched every once in a while. Pulling back her hand she said, "I'm sorry!"

Jareth caught her hand after quickly detangling himself from her hair. "No. No need to apologize." He grinned. "As you said, it felt good."

"What happened?" She asked, missing the feeling of his hand on her neck and - well everywhere where skin had been exposed.

Leaning forward he pressed a kiss to her jaw. "As the Labyrinth and I exchange magic, so do spouses." Jareth chuckled, his breath making her shiver yet again. "We just let our magic and the Labyrinth's magic rampage between us." Tilting his head up, he pressed another kiss to her forehead. Finally, Jareth leaned back and his hands moved away as well. The chill evening air hit the places where he had touched like water against a drowsy face. Shaylee felt the absence keenly.

"Which means," Jareth said as he waved his hands to magically retrieve his gloves, "we can't do that very often until we are married and in - a secluded area." He smirked at Shaylee's sudden blush. "I think you should get some gloves in the near future."

"Nothing lacey. It itches." She mumbled, looking away from Jareth's gaze. Her ears were still ringing with what he had previously said. Not really from embarrassment but from excitement - curiously enough.

"Silk would do nicely." Jareth suggested then cupped her chin with his leather clad fingers so he could turn her face towards him. "And a pair of leather gloves like mine?" She smiled sheepishly and giggled. Standing, Jareth reached out his hand to take hers and help her to her feet. "I shall see you back to the castle, love."

"Can we walk?" Shaylee inquired, wanting to make the night last forever and yet wanting to speed the days along to a different night entirely.

Jareth tucked her hand in the crook of his arm and smiled. "Whatever you wish, love." They walked in companionable silence through the maze like castle gardens. Every once in a while Jareth would point out a new sight or Shaylee would comment on the stars. However, all good things must come to an end and the engaged couple did reach the castle. As always, Jareth escorted her to her bedroom door and they stood in the hallway exchanging chaste good-night kisses.

Shaylee reluctantly reached for her door and as she was halfway in her room yet still halfway out, Jareth gently rested his hand on her elbow. She turned and looked up at his face. His face held a mischievous smirk as he whispered in a tone meant only for her Sprite ears, "I am afraid my dreams will be torturous from now until the wedding. I cannot wait to touch you like that again and as your husband."

His meaning was not lost on her. Shaylee blushed and this time it was equal parts embarrassment and excitement. "I-"

Jareth chuckled, pressed another kiss to her lips then vanished. She didn't know whether she should be cross with him or not. Shaylee entered her room and shut the door. Walking over to her bed, she reached down to the nightstand where a crystal ball lay. Lifting it, she looked in to see her dreams. She blushed yet again and said aloud, "You're touch will haunt me until that day and every day after that, Jareth."

Shaylee fell asleep that night with a smile on her face and a shiver of excitement. She truly did love that wonderful sensation. That sensation to touch.


End file.
